Heaven Help Us
by Olivia von Dread
Summary: When L died, they all died along with him. After news of his death, Mello, Near, Matt and Millennia go their separate ways. What cruel tricks will fate play when they find each other again? Mello/OC, hinted Matt/OC Indefinitely Cancelled
1. Countdown

Heaven Help Us

Heaven Help Us

Mello

Chapter 1: Countdown

11.o5.o4–death date– 30 days 'till take off

The students were quiet in the classroom as they sat and answered the test questions. It was pretty much that way in all of the classrooms.

It was the day of the rank placement exams.

There were three particularly concentrated people in the room. One- a status crazed blonde that went by the alias Mello. Two- a rather bored looking redhead known as Matt. Three- a small lanky child with messy strawberry-blonde hair called Millennia.

_'I've gotta beat Near!_' Mello thought to himself. This was his last chance of the semester to push himself ahead of his albino adversary.

_'I've gotta beat Millie_!' Matt was currently trying to save the ten dollars he bet Millennia. He either got a higher rank then her, or lost his game money.

'_I've gotta do well on this!_' Millennia was the only one of the three who was motivated to do better on this test by herself and not someone else. Last rank up she had scored 8, and that had set her off her rocker. This semester she had done all she could to get into the top five with Mello, Matt, and Near.

"How do you think you did?" Mello looked pretty confident.

"I'm sure I shoved that prick Near into the dirt with this one! I feel like I got everything right!" He stretched, leaning on Millennia. "What about you?"

"Eh..." She refused to give a solid answer. She apparently wasn't too happy with how she did.

"Matt?" The redhead looked up from his DS and smirked at Millennia. "I win."

"Shut up and level up your Pikachu, you mindless twit." Millennia spat at him, frowning. "I'm hurt, Millie." He replied, only to be whacked in the face with a sandal.

Mello let out a roar of laughter as Millennia put her shoe back on. "Can we just go back to the room? After four hours of looking at some stupid test and having to wake up at 7:20 to take it, I wanna go to sleep. I'm so happy they canceled classes for the rest of the day."

'The room' was Mello and Matt's room. Millennia usually preferred to take her naps in the toy room, with Near, but Mello wasn't too keen on that idea, so she had stopped that long ago.

Upon entering the room Millennia crashed on Mello's black bed sheets, pulling his My Chemical Romance pillow under her head.

"After we get our scores tomorrow, let's hang with everyone." Mello suggested, sprawling himself over Millennia. "Get off..." She whined. Matt laughed from his spot on his bed. "Butt secks her, Mello."

Mello laughed at Millennia who groaned pitifully under him. "I'm not in the mood for 'teh awesome butt secks', Mello. I'm tired, get off." "What're the magic words?" He demanded. Millennia scowled.

"The magic words are Millie is gonna make you butt secks Matt if you don't get up." Matt frowned. "I'm telling you guys, I'm NOT gay."

"Yeah, sure Matt." Mello mumbled, finally getting off Millennia.

11.o6.o4 – 29 days 'till take off

A tidal wave of students rushed from their rooms and into the main hall. Amongst these kids were three teenagers with their usual game plan for rank days.

"Matt!"

"Okay! Up you go!" Millennia grabbed the rank paper off the wall so no one could see. There were multiple complaints from the crowd of children. "Oh shut up. You guys know I'm gonna read it to you." Matt boosted her up away from the crowd and onto an arch in the wall. She moved the small potted plant sitting there and took its spot.

"Alright! You all know the rules. Back off you animals! And give me my shoe back, Matt." Matt laughed, handing her the green flip-flop.

"Okay! Number twenty is... Marshall!" There was some praise. It went on much like this. Finally, it was time for-

"The top five! Okay, Number five is... Ooh, me!" She, Matt and Mello engaged in a team high-five. "Number four is... Shawn!"

"Number three is... Matt!" "HA! I WIN, MILLIE, I WIN!" Matt and Mello shared a high five.

And suddenly, it grew very, very quiet in the room.

Everyone knew what happened next. And Mello was just hoping against them.

"Number two is... Mello..!" Millie watched in despair as she revealed Mello's failure for about the fiftieth time in her life. Mello tried to smile a little, and thank the kids in the orphanage for the praise he received, but it only turned in to a scowl. He looked down at the floor, directing his hate to the hard wood.

"And number one is... Near..!" Now that all attention was on Near, Mello could slip away without a problem.

Millie was friends with Near, or about as close as acquaintances could get, but she too had hoped that Mello might be able to surpass him.

"Mello? Can I come in?" Millennia didn't even wait for an answer. She could come and go as she pleased.

"Mello, come hang out with us. You said we would." Mello didn't look up. "Not right now Millie... I'm studying."

And just like that, Millennia gave up. She knew she wouldn't be able to convince Mello to come out. Instead, she leaned down and gave the blonde a light kiss on the cheek, lingering a little to smell his hair.

It smelled nice.

"Well... okay. Come out later, alright? Don't skip dinner..."

She moved to the door, opening it to let herself through.

11.13.o4 – 22 days 'till take off

Millennia was a bit pissed at the moment.

For one thing, she hadn't seen her boyfriend in about a solid week. She wasn't even sure he had been eating.

But she wasn't gonna do anything about it.

Instead, she made her way to the toy room, intent on taking a nap. When she got there, Near was the only one there. Not unusual. They exchanged greetings and Millennia plopped herself onto the window seat, hugging the pillow.

"Mello hasn't been out of his room since Rank day." She informed him. "I've noticed." Near gave his quiet reply.

"I mean, I know he might be out today, but something feels weird about it. What if he doesn't come out today?" Near glanced at her, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

Millennia laughed. "I know, I know. There really is nothing you can do about it. But because he has such a crazy problem with me hanging out in here, I think he might come just to get me. No offence, I mean it's not like I don't want to stay, it's just... Y'know."

"It's alright. I don't care." Near was currently playing with a puzzle. He was about fifty pieces from finishing it. Millennia listened to the soft '_clack_' the pieces made when they hit the puzzle board.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a red head popped in. "Oh. That's where you are," he nodded to Millennia. "Mello is looking for you."

Millennia shrugged. "Well let him find me." She said, clutching the pillow tighter. Matt nodded, closing the door.

It was quiet in the room for a moment. Finally, Millennia spoke again. "Have you ever liked anyone, Near? You know, like as more than a friend?"

"No," Near's reply was easy. "I think it would get in my way. I'm not the type of person for that kind of thing."

"Oh. I see." The room fell silent again.

The door opened again.

This time it was Mello. He walked in completely ignoring Near's existence. Instead, he walked up to Millennia.

"Come on, we're going for a walk." Millie really wanted to kick him in the shin and tell him to take that walk himself, but instead she stood up. Her weakness had to be Mello- she was a bit worried about how he might feel about being second again.

"Okay..." He led the way out of the room. Millennia looked behind her, giving Near a quick wave and a smile. The albino child nodded back.

11.16.o4 – 19 days 'till take off

"Two eights."

"One nine."

"Cupcake."

"Two tens."

"Bullshit."

"Fuck," Matt groaned, collecting the cards on the table. "This is so not fair. You damn well know that Millie is gonna call a cupcake and you don't try to get her out, but when it comes to me your more than happy to call bullshit."

Mello shrugged, and Millennia laughed, knowing that Mello never called her out when she lied.

"It's like you always set it out so she can win." Matt frowned. "Three elevens."

"She's easy competition; I might as well get you out of the way first. One jack."

"Cupcake." Matt called the word, happy Mello had let him have some sort of head start.

"Excuse me? Not competition? Fuck that, that's why I beat you in Tekken yesterday, huh, Mello? Two queens."

"I wasn't paying attention. God, how many times do I have to tell you that? One king."

"Cupcake. As many as you want, 'cause I'm not buying it," Millennia smirked.

"Oh, and by the way- Bullshit." Mello scowled.

"You traitor. I'm so not letting this go. And after I let you win." Matt laughed as Mello took the cards. Millennia looked out the window, smiling.

"Whatever, Mello-bear."

11.23.o4 – 12 days 'till take off

"I wanna go outside." Millennia complained from her spot next to the window."

"Count me out." Matt frowned, tinkering with the functions on his laptop.

"We can't go outside anyway," Mello pointed out. "It's raining."

"I don't care. It's still outside, right?" Mello snorted. He currently sat on his bed, his head in Millennia's lap.

"You know what?" Millennia asked the two boys in the room. They listened intently.

"Forget being outside- I'd rather be in here with the two of you." She smiled.

It was quiet in the room. "God, that was corny..." Mello muttered.

He was soon sprawled across the floor.

11.28.o4 – 7 days 'till take off

Matt tampered with his laptop, looking for the right song.

"Did you get it yet?" Mello asked, taking a quick bite of chocolate. It had been raining for five days strait and quite frankly they were tired of it.

"Almost..." Matt mumbled. "Got it."

Millie giggled, and the three of them stepped in line with each other.

"_Whatever_!" They shouted, beginning to dance to the music.

Finally, Millennia jumped forward. "_I went down to the beach and saw Kiki, she was all like 'uhhh' and I'm like 'WHATEVER'_!"

She stepped back and Mello jumped forward.

"_Then this chick comes up to me and she's all like, 'Hey, aren't you that dude?' and I'm like 'Yeah, WHATEVER'_!"

Matt's turn.

"_So later, I'm, I'm at the pool hall, and this girl comes up and she's all like 'Aww', and I'm like 'Yeah, WHATEVER'_!"

They all jumped up and down at that point.

"_'Cause this is MY UNITED STATES OF WHATEVER! And this is MY UNITED STATES OF WHATEVER! And this is MY UNITED STATES OF WHATEVER!_"

Mello pushed the two back to speak.

"_And then it's three A.M., I'm on the corner wearing my leather, this dude comes up, and he's like 'Hey punk' and I'm like 'Yeah, WHATEVER'_!"

Matt pushed Mello to the side.

"_Then I'm throwing dice in the alley, Officer Leroy comes up, and he's like 'Hey I thought I told you-' and I'm like 'Yeah, WHATEVER!_"

Millennia shoved Matt out of the spotlight.

"_Then up comes Zafo, and I'm like 'Yo, Zafo, What's up?' He's like 'Nothing', and I'm like 'That's cool.' ..._"

The three finished the song-

"_'Cause this is MY UNITED STATES OF WHATEVER! And this is MY UNITED STATES OF WHATEVER!!_"

And as the music ended, they came to an agreement: p

"Never. Again."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

12.o4.o4 – 1 day 'till take off

Whammy's House was just as loud as ever. The children occupying the orphanage were as happy as ever. It was nearly Christmas, just twenty-one days.

Millennia had been prepping for Mello's birthday. It wasn't too far away, she had even gotten him a present, via Matt's computer. It had come in the mail that day. It was a large, expensive leather jacket. Meant as a joke, due to Mello's line in United States of Whatever the other day, but still a good present. It might take him a year or two to grow into it, but it would still look nice on him. She thought it was an interesting present, especially with the fur on the edges of the hood.

Mello was oblivious. He usually ran around as if nothing new was happening- he had nothing to do otherwise- but Millie and Matt were sure he knew they were planning something. He _was_ turning 15, after all.

With all the preparations for Christmas, and the December birthdays, everyone thought nothing could go wrong.

But _they_ were wrong.

12.o5.o4 – Launch

The door slammed open and Matt shoved the magazine he was reading under his pillow, startled.

Mello stalked into the room, pulling out a duffle bag and packing whatever clothes he had into it.

"Uh... what's going on?" Matt looked at his friend through his shaggy, uncut hair.

"L is dead. I'm leaving." Matt's eyes widened considerably.

"What..?" He asked, but by that time, Mello was out the door.

The door slammed open and Millennia jumped ten feet into the air.

"Mello, what the hell was that?! ...Mello?" She watched as her boyfriend began to take a few of his random possessions from the room and shove them into his bag.

"L is dead, Millennia."

And Millennia watched him with wide eyes. "You're leaving. L's dead and you're leaving."

"I can't do this anymore. Now it's Near's job, he can do whatever he wants. I'm going to do my own thing and catch Kira before him."

"Mello, you're leaving me."

"I can't be with you anymore, Millie." He gave the girl a look and began to walk out her door.

"What! No! Take me with you!" "I can't afford any distractions." "What about Matt and me?" "You two will be fine, just stay here."

"But why?! We could go with you, Mello! We're a team!" Mello, just nearly out the orphanage doors now, gave Millie a look.

"Look, Millennia, this isn't going to work. I will find you again, one day, but for now, I need you to stay here. Do you get that?"

"Don't move! I have to give you your present!" Millie ran back to her room as fast as her legs could carry her, reached under her bed and got the present and sped back to the hall.

"Here! Take it! Please, take it! And stay here! Everyone is gonna be devastated when they find out! You can't go! You're part of the reason we're so strong!" Mello shoved the box into his bag too.

"Thank you, Millie. You're the best I could ever ask for." He said, heading out the door.

Millie looked out in frustration. He was just out the gates now. She ran to catch him. To try one more time.

"Mello! No! Wait! You can do this some other way!" She finally caught up to him again. "Millie..." He sighed, aggravated. "Please don't-"

She stopped mid sentence. Mello loomed over her, an angry, pained look in his eyes. He bent down, giving her a hug, and then leaned in, giving her a swift kiss. "It's not even good bye, it's see you later. So stop crying you big baby. What happened to the tough Millie, the one I asked to be my girlfriend?"

"We're a team..." She complained. Mello smiled. He walked away. "See you later, Millennia."

12.o6.o4 – Response Action/ Back-up Departure

"Well..." Matt scratched his head.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Mille asked, messing with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Yeah..." The two teens stood in an airport, about to head their separate directions. Matt was going to New York. Millennia was heading over to California.

It was a little strange for them to be leaving each other. But they wanted to go their separate paths, so... It couldn't be helped either way.

"Now boarding flight number 155 to New York."

"Well, that's me..." Matt said. The two looked around awkwardly. Finally, Matt lunged in for a hug. Millennia returned it.

"I'll see you around, okay Matty-cakes?"

"Yeah. Later, Millie-buns."

Matt ran off to catch his flight.

Millennia sighed and headed over to the gate that went to L.A..


	2. Disturbance

Heaven Help Us

Heaven Help Us

Mello

Chapter 2: Disturbance

o7.o7.o9

Alarms go off and heads pop out of bed. Just another day in Los Angeles, already another day in New York. They were three hours ahead, after all.

Millennia sat silently in the airport, holding her ticket, and all her bags packed again. Yet another quick move to a different state. She was making patterns so they didn't catch her. Los Angeles, Seattle, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, now New York.

And finally, she was on her way to the big city.

o7.o8.o9

Millie kept knocking. It's a little annoying when people don't answer their doors, even when you know they can hear it. _Knock_,_ knock_,_ knock_. No answer. _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_! _Knock, knock, KNOCK, KNOCK BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM_-!

"WHAT?!"

The door flung open. There was a pregnant silence.

Finally, someone spoke. "What the fuck? Millie, why are you here?"

"Oh, gee, thanks Matt. I feel so appreciated." Matt lifted his goggles off his eyes. "Sorry. Come in."

Millennia walked in and looked around. The apartment was covered with laptops and cords and computer parts and discs, and it smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. "What the hell is this Matt? The technology zoo?" "Yup. Go that way." The two worked their way into a semi-normal room, you could see the floor, but there were a large amount of beer bottles on the coffee table. The one spot that wasn't occupied by a Heinekens bottle was taken by a pack of cigarettes.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Matt asked, seating himself in a chair across from the couch behind the coffee table that Millennia sat at.

"I wanted to know if you had any idea where Mello is. I've been studying the Kira case since I left Whammy's." Matt sighed. "Am I the only one who doesn't give a damn about Kira these days?" Millie shook her head. "I'm not after Kira. He's just an obstacle in my way of finding Mello. So, do you know where he his?"

Matt shook his head, picking up and unfolding a laptop under the coffee table. "I can't find him anywhere. He was always really good at hide and seek," He put his goggles back over his eyes. "While you're here, you might as well tell me what's going on. What info do you have on Kira?"

"It's a long story- Do you have the time?" "Do I look like I have anything better to do?" Mille laughed at that. "Good point."

"So some guy found a notebook and is running around killing people with it... awesome."

Millennia laughed, a beer now in her hand; between the time she had taken to tell Matt all about Kira, they had gotten comfy. Matt sat on the floor, a beer next to him as well, and a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth. He was playing some video game, and it didn't really surprise Millie.

"No, not awesome. What are you, pro Kira now?" Matt shrugged, "I don't even really care. I guess in the grand scheme of things I'm anti-Kira, but again, it has nothing to do with me."

Millennia sighed. "Yes it does. Mello is out there somewhere looking for Kira, and so is Near. I think it's pretty dangerous for little boys like them to be running around looking for Mass Murderer 1 and Mass Murderer 2."

"Don't you mean Thing 1 and Thing 2?" "It varies. And besides," Millennia started, taking a gulp of her drink. "That's not even the main point. Have you kept in contact with anyone from Whammy's after you left?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope." "Well I have. About a week after we left, a few of the kids ran away. I think one committed suicide. I've kept in touch with Linda, too. She says that half the kids freaked out when you, Near and I left... And that they panicked after Mello left... For some reason, they didn't know Mello left until we did... Roger tried to tell them we'd be back soon, but they're too smart for that, of course."

Matt exhaled, releasing a large white puff into the room. "Shit... I didn't know that..." Millie sighed. "Yeah. I bet Mello doesn't either. I told him. I told him they wouldn't know what to do if he left. Mello's like our control center. He's what keeps us in check. I don't know how he does it..."

Matt looked at Millie and laughed. "What..?" She asked, not understanding the situation. "You still think of him like that? As 'someone to keep us in check'?" Millennia nodded. "Yeah. I mean, don't you?"

Matt laughed and shook his head. "You gotta know when to get independent, Millie. You couldn't have been on your own for almost five years now and sat and thought about how Mello is your personal God, could you?"

Millie looked down. Matt shook his head again. "That's really not healthy Millie. You're overly dependant on others..." "I'm not dependant! I was by myself for five years, dammit! You're the first person I've had a real conversation with in ages!"

Matt watched her as she continued. "And besides, I love Mello. And I may not have known it then, but I do now. He's one of the most important things in the world to me." Matt sighed. "Have you even gone out with anyone else?"

"What?" Millennia gave him a confused look. "How do you know you're so in love with him? How do you know he's 'the one' if you haven't gone out with anyone else?"

Millennia blinked. "So who am I supposed to go out with? And besides, I'm pretty sure the government doesn't know I exist, and that leads to about a million relationship issues. And why would I go out with some normal person and drag them into my problems? So who am I supposed to go out with Matt? You?"

Matt shrugged. "I dunno." "What do you mean you don't know?" "I don't know. I'd go out with you. You're smart, you're terribly cute, and you're pretty much single. So there's nothing stopping me but your opinion on that. Unfortunately for me, I don't necessarily like you that way, so we see a bit of a problem here. But you get my point, right?"

Millennia just looked at him, an incredulous expression on her face.

"You can't be serious..." She huffed, looking away, an expression of indifference now on her face. Matt laughed, continuing to play his game.

"So he broke up with you when he left?" Matt questioned, giving her a sideways glance. "... Yeah. He said he'd find me... He's doing a pretty good job at that though..." Matt shrugged. "Relax. I'm sure he'll come get you."

Millennia huffed. "He was never the type to care for promises. I'm so sure he forgot about us." Matt shook his head. "No, Mello may not always keep a promise, but he never forgets a face and name. He would do a pretty good job with that Death Notebook, huh?"

Millie sighed. "Shut up, Matt."

o7.o9.o9

"Well I guess I'm gonna head back to L.A. ... I'm sure they lost my trail..." She mumbled the last part to herself, but Matt heard her clearly in the silent stairway of the apartment.

"Who?" He questioned, but Millie shook her head. "No one, no one. I guess were splitting up again." She gave a small laugh. Matt looked at her through his orange tinted goggles. "You want my cell number. I have about 10 of them anyway... I'll just give you the untraceable line."

Millie nodded. "Oh, yeah. I got one of those too. Hold on." The two still looked like teens as they took out their phones, Matt with his Blackberry and Millie equipped with her Sidekick LX.

They exchanged phone numbers. "Well I guess that's it, huh? Sorry to trouble you by staying the night." Millennia said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Not a problem." He replied.

It was quiet between the two. Not an awkward silence, more like the two were remembering the past. A friendly silence. One thing hadn't changed. Millennia was still as short as ever. Matt was about 5''6 now, so she was still three inches shorter than him.

He decided to use his height to an advantage, and surprised Millie when he leaned down, grabbing her face in his hands, kissing her passionately.

Millennia didn't object. Snorting at Matt's bluntness, she kissed him back, shoving her tongue into his mouth. The two fooled around like that for a minute, until Matt pulled back.

Millennia gave him a blank stare. "So what was that about?" She asked. Matt smirked. "Just trying to see why Mello likes you so much..." Millie laughed. "You jackass. Whatever." She hugged him. "I'm gonna go. See you later, Matty-cakes."

"Bye, Millie-buns."

She picked up her suitcases and headed over to the elevator. When she got in and the doors closed, he imitated her, heading back into his apartment.

1o.13.o9

Millennia stepped out of the shower, covering herself with a towel. She walked into her bedroom, closing the door.

Well, it wasn't really her bedroom, more like the hotels bedroom. But right now, the line was pretty slim...

She turned on the TV, grabbing some underwear from the drawer.

As she got dressed she looked at the TV screen in interest. Hijacked planes, huh? And nuclear missiles?

Sounded quite _familiar_. Pretty _intelligent_...

A bit _unpredicted_ for current events.

1o.14.o9

"Well, that's Mello and Near. I'm surprised you didn't ask about Millie..."

"Mille?" The girl nodded. "Yes. Millennia. She was really close to the two of them. She used to hang out with Mello and another boy named Matt. But Matt only hangs out with Mello. Millennia and Mello were going out back then...

The man nodded. "Okay. Can you get me a picture of Millennia then?"

"Of course. I could never forget what Millie looks like. She's really pretty..."

1o.18.o9

_A little bit closer..._

_A little bit faster..._

_A little bit harder..._

_A little bit closer..._

A little bit stupid. But at least this mistake was worth it. She could afford to go there. Her mission was quite simple.

Find Mello and convince him to work with Near.

Easier said than done. If Mello was willing to start playing with nuclear warfare, then he must really be trying to win this on his own. He doubted he'd accept much help from anyone without going down a couple of times first.

A motorcycle helmet covering her face, Millennia stepped into where she assumed the surveillance cameras monitoring the area were.

She stood around for a while. It would only be a matter of time before Mello got tired of looking at the random threat outside and sent some one to come and open the-

_Click. _"Who are you?" Well, having a gun rammed into her back wasn't an original part of the plan, but sacrifices were necessary. Now she had to make sure this wannabe gangster didn't shoot her.

"I'm looking for someone-" The gun was poked further onto her back. "Who are you?"

Okay, maybe not a _wannabe_ gangster. A former low-ranked yakuza possibly..?

"Let's try this again." Millennia said, trying to pull off a deeper sounding female voice, so she didn't sound like a little kid. What Mafia member would take a child seriously? "I'm looking for someone. I'm sure you can help me find him. His name is _Mello_. Now, can you be a help and take me to him? I have some business to discuss with him."

The man with the gun was quiet for a moment, before he turned her around, and shoved her into the door, closing it as soon as he was in. She still had the damn motorcycle helmet on her head. It was getting a little uncomfortable.

Finally, the man came to a door, and he opened it, shoving her inside. It looked a little like a control center. But she realized her target was inside.

"Who are you?"

His voice was deeper now, and it sounded more relaxed than when he was a kid. He was dressed in leather, too. On the table, she spied about a million bars of chocolate. On the back of the chair next to it, she saw the same leather jacket she had shoved in his hands years ago.

"..." He seemed to be waiting for an answer. She'd give him one. "I'm Millennia."

His eyes seemed to widen for a minute, before he put a controlled look back on his face. "Millie?" "Are there any cameras in here?" "No."

"Good," Millie took off the helmet. "Millie, what the fuck are you doing in L.A.?"

Millennia smirked. "I could ask you the same question, Mello. I've been living in L.A. since Matt and I left Whammy's. Which was pretty much the day after you left."

Mello's eyes narrowed. "You left? I thought I told you to stay there!" He looked pretty angry, but Millie wasn't about to take that.

"What else was I supposed to do? You just up and ran away, so Matt and I left the place. It's not like there was anything left for us there. Near was going, you were long gone, you act like I'd sit content in England for however many damn years until you 'beat Kira' and 'came to find me'."

"That was supposed to be the plan Millie. You're already putting yourself in a lot of danger by just being here; what could have happened to you after you left Whammy's? You were a kid, Millie, does the word 'pedophiles' register in your mind?"

"What about yours? You look fucking girly enough; I think they'd snatch you up before me." Mello ignored that. "Look, Millennia, you were supposed to stay at Whammy's and take care of everyone-"

"Bullshit! _You_ were supposed to stay at Whammy's and take care of everyone! The only time they listened to me and did exactly as I said was on rank day! _You _are the one who everyone listened to. Even over Near, and practically _everyone_ loved Near! But do they listen to him all the time? No! They listen to _you_,Mello!"

Mello gave her a glare as she continued to talk. "You missed it all because you didn't give a damn. Some of the kids ran away because they didn't know what to do because _you weren't there_! One kid _killed _himself because he didn't know what to do _because you weren't there_! Everyone freaked out because they didn't know what to do because _you weren't there_. Matt and I left, and I had to find all this shit out from Linda a _damn year later_ because we didn't know what to do because _you weren't there_!!"

"Why do you all have to fucking depend on me so much, huh!? Who the hell am I now, some superhero?! I have a life too Millie!" Mello yelled at her. Millie looked at him. Years had done him no good, he still had that temper, and he was still easily irritable. A yelling contest was not what she had come for.

"Look, forget about that now. All I'm here to talk about is the Kira case." Mello groaned. "You haven't got yourself involved with that too, have you, Millie?"

Millennia shrugged. "Not yet. I'm here to help you with it though." Mello laughed. "Sorry, Millie, I'm a one person band. I don't want any help, I'm going to solve it on my own."

Millennia paled. "What? No, no, no! I didn't spend five days with wanted criminals trying to shoot me and/or take advantage of me just so I could find you and sit for tea! I came to help you, and you're going to accept my help. Besides, aren't you getting help from all these Mafia friends of yours?"

"They're necessary sacrificial lambs. I don't need them. I'm using them. Besides, how could you even help me?"

Millennia watched him walk to the door. "Wait!"

Mello stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "You have to team up with Near."

He just as quickly the door opened. "Wait! Mello!" Millie followed him down the hall.

"I want nothing to do with Near. This is a competition between the two of us, and it's gonna stay that way until I win. There's no way in hell you could get me to work with him." Mello made his point clear by flinging open the door to another room and stalking inside.

"But Mello," Millennia complained, "you have to reconsider! Think of how much faster you could get rid of Kira if you..."

She trailed off.

The two were now in a room filled with gangsters and criminals, and among the two or three dozen people looking at her, was an almost normal looking man. Holding a black notebook.

"Ah!" Millennia ran up to him and snatched the notebook. "A Death Note!" She cried amazed, looking at it, her back still turned to everyone but the confused man in front of her. "Where did you get it?!"

She turned. And nearly screamed.

In front of her was a grotesque creature, something frightening with a horrid face. It was easy enough to place a label on it, thanks to years of reasearch. "A Shinigami!"

Mello scowled, walking over to her and grabbing her arm, taking the note book from her.

"Millennia, you idiot. Why did you have to come here? Will you just go?" He hissed, flinging her over to the door.

"No! You have to accept my help! I won't leave until you do!" She stood surprised when Mello pulled a gun on her. "Get out!" He yelled at her.

Millennia frowned. "Shoot me then." She heard a faint click and paled. When that was all he did, she asked him again. "Shoot me."

He hesitated, thinking of something to say that would make her leave. Millennia narrowed her eyes at him and stormed out the door. But remembering the fact that he wouldn't shoot her.

Rod, who was watching Mello with a keen eye, finally spoke. "So, who was that Mello? You finally found yourself a whore?" Mello laughed. "No. She's just an old friend. A really old friend, trying to send me on a guilt trip."


	3. Setback

A/N: Woah, sorry about the random hiatus over this summer! : I was on vacation, and it's a little hard to write when all my files are home, on my computer. . But that problem is solved, and now it's update time! XD I'm getting a laptop in like 11 days? Whenever I go to my dad's house I'll get it. Oh, and I'm getting my Matt goggles in the mail today! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, even if I do cosplay as the characters on a daily basis. I do, however, own Millennia and Viva La Rev, or at least my version of Viva La Rev, lest another one exists. XD

* * *

Chapter 3: Setback

1o.19.o9

Millennia glared at her couch. The couch refused to get scared. She huffed, sitting upright. Mello was like the couch. She could not intimidate him into working with Near, so now she would have to do something drastic and stupid to see if she could work some sort of magic and get him to team up with the albino child.

She needed to go back to where Mello was. Or at least find some way to contact him...

1o.23.o9

Four days later, she smiled at her completed work. Matching the sounds of the wired phones to the ones of her own, she smirked, finally having found out Mello's phone number. It was probably blocked to all numbers except the ones he already knew, but with some handiwork, she could change that.

Tinkering with the functions on her phone for hours, she finally made it usable. Dialing Mello's number, she hit the call button and waited, the sidekick pressed against her face.

For the most part, it was just ringing. The stupid phone was mocking her. Finally, he picked up. "Hello?" He was apparently alone, because she could hear him perfectly, and there was no background noise.

"Hi." It was quiet for a while. "Millennia, are you stalking me? If you are you should seriously quit it before I shoot your brains out."

Millie laughed at that. "You're not gonna shoot me," She stated this bluntly. "If you were going to, you would have already done it when I challenged you. We need to talk."

"What do you want from me?" He hissed into the phone. Millennia did her best to keep calm and sighed. "All I want is some information on the Kira case. If you're not going to accept my help, then I'm going to do this myself. I can solve the case just as easily you know. I'm not an idiot."

She heard Mello scoff on the other end. "Unfortunately, you're not as smart as Matt, leaving me to believe you are." She could tell he was smirking at the insult.

"Thirty minutes, in front of the diner by the mall. I want you to be there for a change, Mello." And she hung up, obviously pissed.

--

And true to her word, Millennia was standing outside of that stupid diner that was by the mall. She stood there for a good hour, in fact. Finally, after waiting in the slightly cold weather, Mello showed up, his face obscured by the hood of that leather jacket she gave him years ago.

Pissed that he was late _and_ warm, two things she was not, she narrowed her eyes. "I thought I said thirty minutes. Not an hour and a half." Mello scoffed. "I don't take orders from you. I don't even wanna be here right now. Are we going inside?" He asked, pointing to the door. She nodded, and he walked calmly to the door, holding it open for her.

The diner was what the two would describe as original. It held the feel of an original roller diner, the waiters and waitresses on roller skates. Mello kept his hood up as the two were seated at a booth and given their menus by a tall, blonde waitress.

Millennia looked through the menu quietly, thinking of something she could say to Mello without sparking an argument. Looking at where he sat, she saw his face buried in the menu. Deciding another argument wouldn't be too bad, she spoke up. "You never gave us a second thought after you left Whammy's."

Mello put the menu down, a low chuckle escaping his lips. "Do I look like I won yet? I wasn't coming for you until I beat Near. Besides, you're both big kids now; you should have been leaving Whammy's about a year ago. How old are you now, 19? Yeah, June 26th..." Millennia sighed. "Why didn't you let me go with you? I could have helped you..." Mello sneered at her, finally lowering his hood. He had apparently been looking for cameras in the diner, but there was a definite lack thereof. "In the mafia, Millie? What good would you have been, except maybe ending up as some pothead's sex toy? Be reasonable; Think Marilyn Monroe. She got tangled up with the mafia and she ended up dead, right?" Millennia sighed. "Right?" Mello repeated, smirking. "Exactly. So shut the hell up. You would have been totally useless to me."

"So what if Matt had gone with me? Then what?" Mello snorted at that. "Hey, welcome to Viva la Rev, can I get you something to drink, miss?" The roller-skating waitress was back, her blonde hair in a ponytail this time. "Can I have a coffee, please? Just put some whipped cream in it, I guess? Mel?"

Mello glanced at the menu, and then put it down. "Hot chocolate, no whipped cream, thanks." The waitress nodded, writing that down. "Okay, and are you ready to order, or should I come back?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes." The two spoke at the same time. Millie looked up at Mello, smiling a little. He smiled back weakly, looking away. "Okay, so that's two chocolate chip pancakes? Alrighty. Hey, are you two dating, 'cause you make a cute couple."

Before Millie could open her mouth, Mello spoke. "Yeah, we are going out, we have been since we were kids. Thanks for noticing." "Cool. I'll be back with your orders in a bit." Taking the menu's, the waitress smiled at Millie, winking at her, apparently praising her for her choice in guys, before rolling off to the kitchen. Millennia frowned. "I'm not going out with you. What the fuck, Mello?" "Hmm." Mello shrugged, looking out the window by the booth. "Don't 'hmm' me! That's not cool! You broke up with me when you left Whammy's!"

"No I didn't."

Millennia scowled, leaning in and giving Mello the meanest glare she could muster. "Yes you did. I remember it perfectly. I said 'You're leaving me' and you said 'I can't be with you anymore, Millie.' Don't lie to me and tell me you didn't when we both know damn well-"

Mello interrupted, giving her a blunt stare. "If I remember correctly, yes, you did say 'You're leaving me.' I was only confirming that. By saying that I couldn't be with you there anymore, I was merely restating the fact that I was leaving Whammy's. So to be honest, you've been my girlfriend all this time, and I've been your boyfriend. It's not my fault that you're stupid." Millennia stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. "I thought-"

"You don't think enough. Why would I break up with you? I said I was going to see you again, right? If I liked you enough to say that, then I would have never broken up with you. Are you an idiot?" Quietly, almost to himself, he spoke again. "I was crazy about you." As if to confirm this, he lifted his arms reminding Millie he still had the jacket she gave him. Millennia looked at Mello, about to say something, but their drinks came. Mello quickly drank down the hot chocolate, while Millennia took the time to add about a hundred packs of sugar into her coffee.

"So, what have you been doing since I left Whammy's?" Mello questioned Millennia as she sipped her coffee. "The usual," she stirred the drink, the scent of pancakes coming from the kitchen and wafting up through her nose. "Making enemies, causing mischief, the like." Mello rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. So, how is Matt?" This cause Millie to look up. "Why don't you give him a call sometime? He kinda deserves it, for actually still thinking of you as a friend and all. Let me see your phone."

Mello tossed her the small device. She laughed at it. "What a wimpy looking phone. Get a sidekick." "My wimpy looking phone can't be traced or tapped or whatever and it actually has fast internet. So fuck your sidekick." Millennia rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."

While she tinkered with the phone, Mello asked her, "So how did you figure out my phone number?" Millennia handed him back the phone, smirking. "Magic. And now you have my number and Matt's." "Okay, two chocolate chip pancakes, enjoy your meal!" The waitress dropped the two plates on the table as she rolled by.

They ate mostly in silence, until three men walked through the doors of the restaurant. They seated themselves in the booth behind Mello, and Millie barely had enough time to recognize who they were before one of them smirked at her and waved. "Shit! Mello, put your hood on." Mello glanced at Millennia. "Whai?" He asked through a mouthful of pancakes. "Just do it! Don't turn around, but my mischief found me again." Mello raised an eyebrow, complying with Millennia's wish and swallowing his food.

"I'll shoot their fucking heads off, if you want?" He offered jokingly, rolling his eyes at Millie's attempt to be cool and have enemies. He froze however, when someone behind him spoke.

"Oh, how cute. Is this your boyfriend, Nina?" It was a slightly feminine voice, on a slightly feminine man. "Just another client, Pierre." The man smirked, and the other two seemed to follow his lead.

"C'mon, let's get out of here Mello." Millennia stood up quickly, leaving exact change plus tip on the table, covering their meal. She grabbed Mello's hand, pulling him outside.

"I walked here. How did you get here?" She asked, hoping she hadn't walked too. "My bike is up the block from here. What the hell is going on?" He asked as the three men left the diner. "No time, let's just go!" Millie ran up the street to the sleek black motorcycle, signaling that Mello should hurry. When they were both on, Mello stuck the key in the ignition, driving away.

The sound of a car signaled that they were being followed. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... I thought I lost them..." Mello looked back at Millie for a moment, his hood still up. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked.

"I said I'll explain later! Shut up, and drive into that alley over there!" Millennia commanded. Mello rolled his eyes, but followed her instructions. He turned through the whole alley, and finally reached a fork in the path. He took the one leading to a dead end. Parking the bike, Mello got off, pulling Millie off roughly by the arm.

"What the hell is going on Millennia?" He let her arm go when she made a noise signaling she was in pain. "Who where those guys?" Mello asked, crossing his arms.

Millennia sighed, scratching her head. "I've gotten myself into trouble with a New York gang. They've been trailing me for the past two years... Uh, they thought I was an undercover hacker for this group because they saw me in a club in some ridiculous outfit I had mail ordered from a cosplay site...

"Anyway, the boss, Pierre, and I had a short interaction in the club and he paid me to do a little bit of dirty work for him and seduce some guy and then kill him. After that I was supposed to hack into his computer, get some information and steal about 100,000 in drugs. He gave me 250,000 upfront and promised me another 100,000 if I worked for him again. I ran off with his money though, and now I'm on his hit list." Mello rolled his eyes when she finished, "That's really smart of you, Millie. Look, if you want I can take care of that later but right now I should get you home. Where do you live?"

Millie sat back on the bike. Mello didn't seem to care too much, he was probably just a bit ticked that she had gone off on the wrong path prior to leaving Whammy's. "I'm staying at a hotel. It's a Hilton, it's somewhere around here." Mello got back on the bike, nodding.

They reached the hotel in about seven minutes. Millie got off the bike, looking around. "Do you, uh, wanna come in with me?" Mello looked in the other direction. "I'm a little busy... I guess I could stay for a few minutes..." He got off himself, and they walked in, calling down an elevator.

As they entered with a group of other people, Millie looked around nervously.

What was she thinking, inviting Mello to her hotel room? She would look even more suspicious then she did when she checked in...

She gave him a look from the corner of her eye. He was messing with his gloves, quietly observing the other people in the elevator. As the people got off, floor by floor, he seemed to get a bit closer to her. Finally, they stopped at her floor. She led the way to her hotel room, and when she finally opened the door she smiled. "Welcome to my home. Or temporary house, until I get an apartment or something..."

The hotel room itself wasn't very spacious, but it did look like she lived here. It was nicely decorated with pillows that didn't belong to the hotel and picture frames of old friends from Whammy's. He spotted a few pictures of her and Matt on the desk where her laptop sat. "All I have is pictures of Matt. None of you." She frowned when she said this. Before she could speak again, Mello cut her off. "With good reason. I could die if Kira sees my face. I won't be taking any picture until this is over."

Mello gave her a curious look. "Besides... Millennia, what did you ever do with that picture you took of me in the library?" The girl's eyes widened, and she went rigid and Mello looked behind her. On the kitchenette counter was a framed picture of the blond in his happier years. He snatched it off the counter and walked over to the small round table near the kitchenette.

"No! Mello please, I'm begging you, I need that! Please! That's the only picture I have of you, don't! Put it back in the case, stop it!!" Millennia tried to reach around him to get the photo back, but she stopped when he turned around and leaned down. His face was extremely close to hers, and they were almost kissing. Almost, until Mello decided to close the gap.

Millennia was quite shocked to say the least, but she didn't fight against it, instead she lifted her hands to mess with his hair and leaned forward to push him onto the table. They ended up rolling off of it and landing on the floor, but it wasn't that far of a drop anyway.

Finally, Mello pulled apart for the last time, and hovered over her on all fours. "What do you need a picture for if you have the real thing?" He stood up and ran to the door, opening and running out. "HEY! MELLO! GIVE ME MY PICTURE BACK!" Millennia stood up and ran to the door, only to see the blond running down the hallway. She stomped her foot and yelled, "I HOPE YOU FALL OFF YOUR MOTORCYCLE AND A HOOKER COMES AND KIDNAPPS YOU!"

He looked back at her, gave her the finger and ran to the left where the elevator was. She smiled quietly. That was probably as close of an 'I love you' she would get from Mello.

11.1o.o9

Millennia hadn't heard from Mello in at least 18 days. Almost three weeks. She kind of felt stupid, for thinking Mello would at least call and give her an update, but she was too busy being depressed to even care all that much about that.

As a teenager, she was subjected to hormones on a daily basis. Usually, it would just be a cute guy passing her that made her go off. She handled this by simply going up to the guy and talking. She didn't need a date with him; all she really wanted from a cute boy was to talk.

_This_, however was so stupidly stupid that no other stupid thing could describe how stupid it was (so she had to make a word up, like stupidnesscrap.-1-) She watched TV, she went out to the mall, saw cute guys, and not even talking to them would make that weird feeling in her stomach go away.

It was over for her. She couldn't live without Mello now.

So now, at 11:30 PM she was lounging about on her couch, bored as hell and feeling quite lonely. And it went like that for another hour, maybe? And then another hour, and then two more hours after that. And now, it was 3:30 AM on:

11.11.o9

She had finally fallen asleep after watching a movie (amusingly enough, it was Saw III, which she had seen over 14 times at least.) when her door opened. "What the hell?" She awoke with a start, giving the TV a freaked out look. It was at the part where the guy needed to save the judge. No way could the TV have done that. She stood up to close her door, and maybe put a chair in front of it, but froze.

"Oh... oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." She tapped her foot. She sensed now was the real time to freak out. "OH MY GOD, MELLO! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP AND HELP ME?!" She didn't actually expect him to respond. She thought he was unconscious. "Of course, of course! Oh my God, what do I do! I don't know how to fix you! Half your bloody face is blown off!" As she panicked in her own world, another set of hands grabbed Mello and dragged him farther into the room. What was with everyone coming in her hotel room today?

"Millie, you sound like you're about to get shot, please, be a bit quieter, huh?" Millennia freaked out even more after that. "Matt! What are you doing here? What's going on!? WHY HAVE I BEEN LEFT OUT OF THE LOOP?"

Matt shook Millennia's shoulders, his bloody hands messing up her pajama shirt. "Calm the fuck down, okay, Mello is alright, everything is going to be alright, all I need you to do is be quiet, sit down and wait. Trust me on that, okay Millie?" He pushed her down gently on the couch she was on before. Millie didn't answer immediately and Matt took that as a good sign. He walked away, heading back over to Mello.

The combination of stress and shock helped her fall asleep.

* * *

-1- Avatar The Abridged Series, anyone? XD It's funny, go youtube it.

A/N: Well things might get a bit hectic from here, for me and Millie and Mello and Matt. XD Them, because they're in a story. The story needs to get hectic. Me, because I'm preparing for school, and New York Anime Festival! D Yes, I'm going to Nyaf! I'm so happy. XD So far, I'm cosplaying as different people with my Panda (that's a nickname XD), Betty. 3 Together, we are Matt, Misa, and Mello. She plays Misa more and I play Matt more. XD We switch between all three, because I'll need to be Mello for our skit, I guess. I'm also L, Sasori and Deidara. She's Kagome, Soifon, and Tenten. Woah, it's gonna be a blast. XD Well, tell me how you thought this chapter was, by reviewing! D See you later!


End file.
